1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for making a lightly-crosslinked polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP) hydrogel, and, more particularly, to a one-step process for polymerizing vinyl pyrrolidone (VP) in the presence of a crosslinker such as 1-vinyl-3(E)-ethylidene pyrrolidone (EVP) and a free radical initiator under agitation conditions sufficient to overcome the inertia of the polymer when formed.